The Blessing of Pain
by XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX
Summary: A long time ago, an irreversible curse was placed on all the gods, making them feel immense pain whenever one of their children dies. Twice two certain gods had journeyed down the bleak, black path of pain. Twice did they comfort each other. Athena/Poseidon. Co- authored by HybridsRose! T cause I'm paranoid. *USED TO BE storyfrikk!*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! A new story, written by le moi! And co-authored by XxTigerlilyxX! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Sorry, just fresh out of creative disclaimer ideas...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, a curse was put on all gods by Hades. Since all the other demigods kept on killing Hades's offsprings, he wanted the others to feel what he feels inside when each of his children gets murdered. So he cursed the gods, saying that each and every one of them would feel an unbearable pain whenever one of their children dies. But there was a loophole to this. The amount of pain will vary depending on how many children that god has. Knowing this, the gods started having as many kids as possible. That is, until World War II. But when Bianca died, Hades felt a throbbing pain in his chest, like his heart was being squeezed like a wet rag. That's when he discovered his mistake. Unfortunately, it was too late. The curse was irreversible, and the Lord of the Underworld was left clutching his torso and groaning in pain in front of his clueless wife.

* * *

To describe the pain each god feels, let's start with our good old king, Zeus.

Zeus feels a zig-zagging pain from his head to his chest. Sort of like a lightning bolt coursing through his body, full power. The first time he felt this, he fell out of his throne, groaning and whining about how much it hurt, all while glaring at Hades, who was on Olympus for the winter solstice.

Hera, doesn't feel this pain. So her reaction is unknown. No children equals no pain.

As mentioned, Hades feels an immense pain in his chest, like someone is trying to squeeze it dry.

Demeter's throat would throb, like a horrible case of Pharyngitis. She wouldn't be able to swallow anything, not even her own saliva, much less her beloved cereal. She would clutch, and in some cases, claw at her neck, like she's trying to scratch the pain off. She would be afraid to speak, in fear of losing her voice.

Ares would feel sore all over his body and he wouldn't be able to move, much less fight someone. In extreme cases, he would stagger, or even fall over. Usually, he would desperately walk to the throne room and slump on his throne, and wait for the soreness to go away. This is the only time the others would see Ares at his weakest.

Apollo would feel hot. Which is torture for him since he's the sun god. He would feel like his body is melting in his own heat. And in rare cases, this heat will affect all the other people (or gods) within a ten feet radius. He would try everything to get rid of it, like fanning himself to visiting Boreas, but nothing seems to work.

Artemis has no children, but she still feels sorrow over her fallen huntresses, as any other person would.

Hephaestus would feel a searing pain on his lower stomach, like hot metal was burning him, eating away at his skin. He would run out of his forges to get away from the fire, despite being the god of it. He would try pressing cold items to his stomach, but it wouldn't work.

Aphrodite would feel what mortals would describe as heartache. But literally. That, plus the fact that strangely, at this moment, she didn't want Ares' comfort, but Hephaestus', because technically, he is still her husband. But she knows she would never have it, because she was the one who started being unfaithful, not that he will ever do the same. She is the one who started his hostility towards her, and now she's paying for it.

Hermes would feel an extreme case of pins and needles. He wouldn't be able to walk, run, jump, or move his legs at all. He would also feel suffocated, as if he was locked in an airtight room. Because of this, his forehead would start dripping sweat, until his whole body becomes soaked. If he's on a delivery, he would drop his caduceus, making his snakes hiss in anger. He would fall over and clutch at his legs, he would massage them furiously, he would do anything that crosses his mind to get rid of it.

* * *

Obviously, two gods have been left out of this list. Two gods who deeply loathe each other. Two gods who would go through things worthy of the best plans made by Aphrodite herself. Two gods who's stories I will tell to you.

* * *

**There you go! The prologue of 'The Blessing of Pain'! Hope you enjoyed it! If you're confused or have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me. (Or maybe XxTigerlilyxX. I don't know...) Just saying that unlike most of the other co-authored stories out there, this one will be written by me, posted on my account only, and this was my idea. XxTigerlilyxX is helping me with the plot, and the events that will happen. And the summary is written by her, BTW.**

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**~ Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	2. Battle Plans

**Hey guys! Just another chapter of... the Blessing of Pain! (Yes, Alessandra, I will tell you that this chap is up...) I've been busy and I was trying to figure out how to write this part. So, I guess I'll do it in two parts instead. Aaaaaanywaaaaayyysss... Excuse the typos. Typing on an iPad doesn't help, but I'm too lazy to boot my computer. So... I don't know if I should say deal with it or bear with me. I guess I'll go with the nice approach. BEAR WITH ME GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

Poseidon cried out, making all the heads swivel toward him. All of the people on his side during WWII.

"Who was that?" asked Athena.

"I don't know. The curse doesn't include detection," he replied bitterly.

"Then, how many has it been?" she asked again.

"About a hundred, give or take," he answered. She nodded slowly.

Now, you might be wondering why they were together, in a room, not fighting, with a bunch of demigods, and a few mortals, making plans.

You can blame Zeus for that.

* * *

One afternoon, his brother showed up with his favorite daughter.

"We're weakening. Your love and care for your children is slowing you down. I understand if you feel sad for them, but you shouldn't lose your strength because of it," he said.

Poseidon stared at him, incredulous.

"Do you realize what you are saying, brother? You are telling me to stop mourning my children and get on with war! Do you realize how heartless you sounded?!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Do not misunderstand me, Poseidon. I meant you should mourn for them internally, not openly," Zeus rephrased.

"Tell me, brother dearest. Who put me in this mess in the first place? You did. Who convinced my children to revolt against Hades's? You did. Who started the fight between both of you? You did. And yet you forced me to side with you against my will. My children and me both. I never wanted to take part in this, so I think I deserve to mourn for my children a little differently than you do," Poseidon retorted.

"Indeed. And that is why I brought my daughter with me. Athena will help us with battle plans, as her title says," Zeus explained.

"Us, or me? Because I do not remember you assisting in any of our strategy meetings," Poseidon said.

"This is not open for discussion, brother. She will help you and we will win this war, whether you like it or not. I am still your king, Poseidon. Even if you are older than myself," Zeus boomed.

"Yes, _my lord_," Poseidon said in a mocking tone, and bowing far too deeply for it to be genuine.

"Good," Zeus said, ignoring his tone, and flashed away.

And that is how he was stuck with her, and she, stuck with him.

* * *

Poseidon and Athena stayed late at home base, looking over their battle strategies.

"Maybe if we—" Athena was cut off by Poseidon's screaming. She sighed. "Again?"

"What do you think? No, one of my kids just came back to life, and I'm howling in pain because of it," Poseidon remarked sarcastically. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Shut up," Athena snapped.

Poseidon howled again, but this time, he doubled over, falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, both for his fallen children, and the unbearable pain he felt.

* * *

Amphitrite paced around the throne room in Atlantis. Where could it be?

"Triton! Have you seen my ring?" she asked to her son who was passing by.

"No, mother. I haven't the slightest idea about it's whereabouts," he replied firmly.

"Thank you, son. I shall go see your father," she said. Triton nodded and swiftly swam away.

Amphitrite headed towards where her husband was. And that day, we can thank Tyche she didn't see anything.

* * *

"Where, um, where does it hurt?" Athena hesitantly asked.

"My back," he said and cried out again. His children were dying fast today.

"My back," he repeated. "I feel like a shark getting my fin ripped out."

Athena bit her lip. She had an idea to apease him, but she didn't know if he was going to appreciate it. But she did it anyway.

Gingerly, she placed her hands on his back, and started to lightly massage it. Poseidon stiffened, feeling the pressure put on his weak spot, but relaxed when the pain started to slowly go away.

"Oh, my Gods, Thee! Where on _earth_ did you learn to _do_ that? It feels _bloody wonderful_!" Poseidon said, his body relaxing even more.

"Something I picked up while doing the same thing to father, as Hera was screaming her head off about him being 'a two-timing, sorry excuse of a husband!' Her words. Not mine," Athena replied.

"Remind me to thank Hera," Poseidon mumbled.

Pretty soon, the pain was gone, and the two of them resumed their planning.

* * *

About a minute after Athena went out, Amphitrite walked in. Head high, she sat beside her husband, who was concentrating on the battle plans.

"Hello, my dear," she said. "You're working late today, why is that?"

"Apparently, Zeus thinks that I am weakening. And he wants me to kick it up a notch," Poseidon answered.

"Nonsense! Say, have you seen my ring? I couldn't find it in the throne room today," she said.

"I don't know, Amphitrite. Maybe it is in your quarters," he replied.

Athena stepped in the room.

"Poseidon, it is very late. I should be returning to Olympus," she said.

"All right. Do I come up tomorrow or will you be here?" Poseidon asked her.

"I will be here. Apollo knows what kind of trouble you will cause up on Olympus if you come," she answered.

"Oh for the gods' sakes, Athena! For the last time, I have a place to stay on Olympus _for a reason_! If anything, you should blame Hermes for all the trouble up there!" Poseidon said, exasperated.

"Whatever floats your boat, Poseidon. Goodbye. You too Amphitrite," Athena said.

"Athena, wait!" Poseidon said. Said goddess turned around to look at him, head slightly cocked to one side, a habit of hers.

"Thank you, for earlier," he said. Athena nodded and smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Happy to help." she said before flashing away, just like her father.

* * *

"What was that all about? I thought you two hated each other," Amphitrite asked her husband, curious about what happened between him and the goddess of wisdom.

"It was nothing. She was helping me, that's all," he answered vaguely.

"It looked like something happened between you two," she pried.

"Athena and I are allies. Is that so wrong? She was helping me with battle plans. Nothing else happened," he said, leaving no room for discussion.

Althought we all know he isn't telling her all of it. Poseidon wasn't too keen on telling his wife about Athena easing him of his pain, since she was a very jealous person.

But like all secrets, this one will also be unveiled.

* * *

**Ta-Da! How did you like it? Leave your feedback in a review!**

**My friend and I are planning a story on FictionPress. If you want to know the basic plot, PM me and I will tell it to you. But it isn't up yet.**

**My pen name on FictionPress is SoMuchForYOLO. I have a story up if you guys wanna read it. **

**Well, please review!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. I am always available for story covers for Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Hunger Games. As well as for The Iron Fey series, The Mortal Instruments, Matched Trilogy, and some animes. **


	3. Bonds

**Hey guys... Heh, heh... Ummm... I'm days late... Sorry...**

**But hey! Cut me ****some slack! I had a big math test on, gulp, fractions amd half my class didn't finish it and were crying! WHY, MIDDLE SCHOOL?! WHY MUST YOU BE A NEW LEVEL?!**

**Anywhoooo, here is another chapter of 'The Blessing of Pain'!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Poseidon's days quickly became a routine. Wake up, dress, eat breakfast, go to the Atlantis Council Room, make battle plans with Athena and some demigods, eat lunch, continue planning, eat dinner, send the demigods off, stay late, wince, grunt, scream, because his _dear brother_'s children apparently thought it was better to put his kids in the front line, get a massage, clean up, send Athena off, brush teeth, sleep. As well as the occasional shower or bath, not that he needed any, as he lived under water. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. And pretty soon, three months have passed, without Amphitrite ever finding out about his tightly-weaved friendship with Athena.

Zeus never came to see him anymore. The king of the gods was up on Olympus, keeping his throne warm. Sometimes, Poseidon wished he'd sided with Hades instead.

The war wasn't getting any better. Neither Zeus or Hades decided to back down. Poseidon was sick of it all. At this rate, his children would be all gone, and his screams would resound throughout Atlantis by the end of this stupid war.

"Poseidon? Hello?" Athena said, snapping her fingers in front of said god's face.

"Huh? What?" Poseidon spluttered.

"It's lunch time. Are you coming or do I have to shove a fish in your godly throat?" she asked.

"Oh, already? Sorry, I kinda zoned out."

"Oh, really? I didn't even notice!" Athena remarked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious," Poseidon retorted. Then he winced. The deaths are coming earlier today.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked.

"I'm fine. Go in without me," Poseidon answered.

"Are you sure? Because I thought I just saw you wince."

"Well, you must have been imagining things. I did not wince," Poseidon said a little too defensively.

The goddess looked skeptical. "All right, then. But you better not lock this door. Because if I hear you scream, I'll break it down if I have to," She told him.

"I won't scream. Geez, I'm not that weak!" Poseidon said, obviously a little miffed.

"I wasn't calling you weak. Even Hades cried out because of this stupid curse," Athena pointed out.

"Well, I'm not Hades. And I certainly am not Zeus. So don't bother," he replied, stubborn as ever.

Athena shook her head lightly and stepped out of the room.

* * *

The grey-eyed goddess was just about to put her last bite in her mouth when she heard someone cry out. Her fork fell out of her grasp, landing with a huge clatter on her plate. Abruptly, she stood up and sprinted, well, as best as she could under water. True to her word, she burst the big double doors open and saw Posiedon writhing on the floor in pain.

Gently, she padded over to him. She wondered what it was like, to be in so much pain you weren't even able to sit up straight. She didn't think she wanted to know.

Poseidon's fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his palm. He still had his armor on and his hands made no move to take it off. It was the first time this happened, because usually she was there with him when he starts to cry out. It has never been this bad before. Biting her lower lip, she hesitantly unclasped the bronze armor, and did her normal get-rid-of-pain routine. Strangely, this time, she actually felt the beads of sweat on his back.

Panting, Poseidon asked her teasingly, "Why aren't you the goddess of medicine instead of Apollo?"

Athena laughed lightly. "Because this is the only thing I know how to do," she answered.

Over the months, their relationship grew stronger. Not as lovers, but as friends. Although they both secretly wished it was the latter. She knew all his secrets, and he knew hers. She knew the reason why he got so intimate with Medusa in her temple, he knew why she got so angry. Day by day their tapestry was weaved. Longer and longer every time. Adding more and more colors each time. She learned that he wasn't as stupid and dim as she thought he was. He was actually pretty insightful and very interesting. He learned that she wasn't the snobby, stuck up, know it all goddess he thought she was. She actually knew how to have a little fun.

"You know, Amphitrite doesn't know about this," he told her.

"Shut up, you might jinx it."

He laughed. "When haven't I?"

"I agree, one hundred percent," she said.

"But, Thee, you were panicking so much just now you didn't realize that I woke up late today and put my armor on without a shirt underneath!" Poseidon told her before laughing lightly at her ignorance.

She glanced at the sea god's back. He was telling the truth. He actually _didn't_ have a shirt on. She felt her face heat up.

"Wow, I can't believe you can blush underwater. Well, learn something new everyday!" he said, sitting up. "I'm fine now."

Athena let out a sigh of relief, then tackled him a bone-crushing hug.

"You idiot! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! I _knew_ it!" she screamed.

"I'm fine! This happens all the time!" Poseidon said, attempting to calm her.

"This was the worst! Do you know how worried I was?! Do you?! You were practically gasping like a fish out of water!"

"I didn't flop around, now did I?"

"It's not funny, Poseidon! Oh my gods I—"

Not wanting to see her so worked up, he did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and she froze. But soon she found herself melting into the kiss. Her arms circled themselves around his neck, his fingers got tangled in her long, curly black hair.

They broke apart, gasping for air. He pulled her on his lap and started kissing her neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Athena told him, slightly panting.

"Why not? When have I ever followed the rules?" he asked her, placing his lips on her again.

"But Poseidon, my maiden oath..." she said.

They pulled apart. "So? It's not like we're doing anything. You're still a virgin."

"But Zeus—"

"But nothing. I love you, Athena. Nothing is going to come between us," he said firmly.

"Poseidon, you're married. You have a wife, and a son with said wife!"

"I married her to bring peace between Oceanus and Atlantis. She loves me, but I do not love her. But I think I might be falling for you," he said.

She hesitated. It's now or never.

"I think I might be falling for you as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Amphitrite was thinking about how her husband was keeping things from her. Especially things about Athena.

She didn't know what, but she was determined to find out, whatever it takes.

* * *

**Ummm... Is this a little rushed? **

**Amphitrite _will_ find out, and things won't be pretty. But don't worry! I love Pothena too much to make 'em break up forever!**

**I actually planned to leave after Poseidon first kissed Athena to shut her up, but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging. So there!**

**What did you think? Leave you thoughts in a review! Cause I'm no mind-reader. Especially over fanfiction.**

**~ Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

***Note from the co-author***

**Hi, this used to be XxTigerlilyxX. I'm just putting an author's note saying I changed my pen name and avie, so...don't get confused ^^**


	4. Tapestry

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas (eve)! Just thought I had to update today since it's almost Christmas today. **

**So, without further ado, a new chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Greek Mythology. But I do own the plot.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lying in bed, Athena was pondering on how her friendship with Poseidon came to be. It's almost unbelievable for them to go from worse of worse enemies to close friends in three months. She couldn't believe that she was the same goddess from three months prior. If you'd told her this then, her spear would have implanted itself in you chest before you could scream.

How did it start, exactly? Racking her memories, she tried to recall how her friendship with the sea god began.

* * *

_"Poseidon, you idiot!"_

_The stupid, stupid sea god just sprayed her face with salt water a few seconds ago. Athena was coughing and spluttering, her grey eyes burning with rage (and salt)._

_She just started working with Poseidon two days ago and so far she was hating it. The next tine she sees her father, she would definitely give him a god size slap round his godly face. You don't mess with Athena. (But she ended up giving him a head massage instead.)_

_"Would you mind telling me why you did that, Barnacle Beard?" she seethed._

_"You were falling asleep. And I used the fact that this room is the only one not filled with water to my advantage," the god stated bluntly._

_"You couldn't have shaken me awake like a normal person would do?" she snapped._

_"Ah, but you see, my dear Athena, I am not a person. I am a god!" Poseidon said cheekily. _

_"Very funny, Poseidon," she retorted, but then she had to turn away because she could feel her face heating up. She just had an argument with the daft sea god, for goodness sakes, and worse, he won._

_"HA! I WIN! Finally!" he exclaimed. The demigods around them had their mouths open, not believing that Poseidon had won an argument against the goddess of wisdom._

_"Yes, Poseidon, you win this time, but still, I have won over a thousand times," Athena said, trying to sound like her normal self._

_The god's face fell. He frowned. "Oh, yeah," he muttered._

_The goddess took a stray piece of paper and crumpled it up. She launched it at his face. It bounced off his nose._

_His face was absolutely priceless and Athena has to hold in her laughter. As did the demigods. _

_"What the Hades?!" Poseidon bellowed. That was all it took. The goddess burst into a fit of giggles._

_"What are you laughing at, Bird Brain?" he asked._

_"Y-you should've seen your face! Y-you looked like an absolute i-idiot!" she said in between laughs. _

_For a moment he looked offended. But then he joined in the laughter. After a while the demigods joined in as well._

_As they calmed down, he told her, "You know, maybe I was wrong about you. You actually __**can**__ have a little fun."_

_She smirked at him. "I try."_

* * *

And then there was that time when she discovered he wasn't as dim as she thought he was.

* * *

_"What do you think?" she asked him._

_It was during their late night plannings, and they were trying to find a good way to attack._

_"Hm... No. I don't like it," he stated bluntly._

_"Are you saying that I am __**wrong**__, Poseidon? Because I __**am**__ the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies," she growled._

_"No, Athena, I am not saying that you are wrong, exactly. I am saying that there are better approaches than the one that you have pointed out," Poseidon answered firmly._

_"Then if you're so smart, why don't you try, huh?" Athena sneered. She hated being proved wrong, and she rarely ever did._

_"Gladly," he said, grabbing the pencil from the table. _

_He drew a straight line on the plan. "You see, if we attack from here, we can get to their camp more easily and get closer to it as well," he said. _

_She listened intently to what he had to say, and she had to admit, he was right. _

_"Also, surprise attacks are to be expected during a war, and so far we haven't done any. By doing so, it is possible that the enemy will think that we might not do any. We'll catch them off guard. It's perfect!" he concluded. "What do you think?"_

_She stared at the plan in amazement, then tipped her head over once._

_"Congratulations, Poseidon. You have convinced me that you are not as stupid as I thought you were," she said._

* * *

Athena smiled at the memory. It was the side that one rarely got to see from Poseidon. Really, he was more of a hot-headed, easy going god. He did stupid, unexplicable things. When he does something that could be explained, one usually thinks, 'He's serious this time.' But he rarely is.

Other moments came into mind, like the time when they were too bored of making plans during the night they ended up throwing seaweed at each other. Or that time when they were missing something, and it turned out to be at her place.

* * *

_"Where is the stupid thing?" Poseidon exclaimed._

_"What are you looking for, exactly?" she asked him._

_"The map we worked on yesterday!"_

_"The map? I told you I was bringing it home yesterday," she said._

_"Oh? Where is it?" he asked her._

_"It's supposed to be with my stuff..." she answered and trailed off. "Oops, I must've forgotten it on Olympus..."_

_"Well, then let's go get it!" he exclaimed._

_They flashed over to Olympus. For some reason, they arrived outside the throne room instead of Athena's residence. Poseidon raised a brow._

_She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. The goddess dragged him to her house._

_What they didn't know is that as they were going in, Aphrodite saw them._

_But what they **did** know is that the next day they started hearing about something called 'Pothena'._

* * *

She considered these moments as their very own tapestry of life. They were weaving in their own colors. At this rate, it would be never ending. She didn't know when it ever would. Although she did know one thing.

She was very possibly falling for the sea god.

And she definitely didn't expect telling him this very day.

* * *

**This chapter happened before the last one, if you haven't noticed. I thought that the events of the last chapter was a little rushed, and it deserves an explanation. And my amazing co-author told me that the events should be explained. So, here they are!**

**This was more of a filler chapter. I think, anyways. But it does provide an important amount of backstory.**

**So, again, tell me what you think in a review! Favs and follows are also greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and would my Thalico shipper readers (if there are any) mind checking out my Thalico story, "The Spirits of Home"? It's actually an original posted on FictionPress, but no one was reading it so I took it down. If you want to read the original, PM me.**

**Please review! 4+ till the next update!**

**~XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**

**P.S. This is storyfrikk, guys. Not some creep who has taken over my account. I just changed my pen name.**

**P.P.S. I made a few edits to the last chapter so it's a bit less rushed. It's just the last part, so you don't have to read the whole thing.**


End file.
